kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Angelie Granite
Angelie Granite is a hyper girl that loves to bug Harvey. She is an OC of Gamewizard2008's that he based off of LazyPencilLender's Angelina Stone. Her last name, "Granite", is a kind of stone, just as Angie's last name was Stone. Also, this one is an Angelie, while the other one was an Angelina. She is an earthbender and Numbuh 119 II of the KND. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Doll", Angie played around with Harvey when he was shrunk to mouse size by the Shrink Potion. Harvey admitted that Angie was one of his best friends, and she hugged him to her cheek. She officially made her debut in Operation: DEATH-EGG, arriving at Sector W's treehouse with Harvey, after Harvey was finally returned to normal after drinking the shrink potion. She and the other members of Sector W then chased a mysterious figure (who was Johnny 2x4) that was stealing part of Harvey's bedroom wall. They made it to a secret underground hideout, where they watched Plank do a musical number and awaken his new army of wooden boards. After the song, Angie and the others were caught and knocked out by Johnny. In Final Preparations, she fell asleep and went to the Dream Realm, where she was taught earthbending by The Chronicler, whom she constantly annoyed. After waking up, she used her new power to get the team into the Brotherhood Base. When Harvey was shot and knocked out by the Darkness Cannon, Angie kissed him to wake him up. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Angie accompanied Team Leader and Sector W during most of the Quest for the Eight Firstborn. She helped make their way through earth-themed stages like Groudon Volcano and The Tree of Beginning, where she met with the Volcano Spirit, Groudon, and the Earth God, Regigigas. When they arrived at Halcandra, she and Nigel learned to combine their elemental powers to bend lava. When her team had finally encountered Harvey, possessed by Lord Gnaa, Angie helped the others to try and bring Harvey to his senses, doing so by kissing him, and Harvey was eventually set free. When the group arrived at the Avatar Realms, Angie did battle with Toph Beifong. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Angie and Harvey are married and have two children: a 7-year-old son named Anthony Stone McKenzie, and a 5-year-old daughter named Michelle, and both are earthbenders. In Anthony Ant, Angie gives the shrunken Anthony a bath in the sink. She later helps Vweeb train Anthony in Tiny Style by trying to step on Anthony. In Viridi's Last Stand, Angie introduces her old friend, Chiri to the Sector W team. Chiri takes them to meet her children as they shrink the kids down into Minish Woods, while Angie stays her normal size. Later, when they go to Ashland Park, the world gets invaded by Viridi's Forces of Nature, and General Caud comes to take Angie away. When he shoots Angie's head off, she reveals herself a Logia-type earthbender as her head breaks into rocks, then comes back on. She fights the troops, but Michelle suddenly gets captured, and Angie has to surrender. They are taken to Planet Flora, but Sector W manages to rescue Angie with the Pikmins' help. Angie saves Michelle on her own, then destroys General Caud. Major Battles *Angie and Sector W vs. Brotherhood villains. *Sector W and Rachel vs. Earth Scorpion. *Sector W, Team Leader, and Team Dark vs. Ghirahim. *Angie, Eva, Nigel, and Rachel vs. Groudon. *Sector W and Rachel vs. Lord Gnaa (possessing Harvey). *Angie and Nigel vs. Toph and Zuko. *Angie and other heroes vs. Brotherhood of Evil. *Angie and others vs. Arceus. *Angie vs. General Caud. Appearance Angie is about Harvey's height, with light-brown hair, brown eyes, a sleeveless green shirt, and white khaki shorts. She walks around barefoot because she's an earthbender. Personality Angie is a playful, carefree spirited girl. She has a crush on Harvey, and loves to bug him. When she and Harvey are grown up and are married, she still maintains her playful, childish spirits. At the same time, she assumes the responsibilities of an adult, especially now that she has children. Angie deeply cares about her children, and does her best to protect them. Powers Angie is an earthbender, hence her last name "Granite". She can create ground shockwaves, raise rock platforms, raise rocks in the air, etc.. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Doll *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Anthony Ant *Viridi's Last Stand Category:Females Category:LazyPencilLender's Pages Category:Earthbenders Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Sector W Members Category:OCs Category:Logia Category:McKenzie Family Category:Noble Earthbender Families Category:White Lotus Members